Mais, et si ?
by Lidvina Hunt 33
Summary: Et si Scott n'était pas allé dans la forêt ? Et si Laura n'avait pas été tuée ? Et si... Et si on se refaisait la série ? Plusieurs OS qui ne se suivront pas. A moins que...


Amis du jour, Bonjouur !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec une compilation d'OS, où je reprends des épisodes de Teen Wolf, et je les tourne à ma sauce ! Et surtout, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les faire connaître ! :D

Warning : mention de sexe, de meurtre, de violence, relation H/H, H/F, F/F, ship en tous genres ! Attention, dans certains OS, certains personnages pourront être OOC, donc ne soyez pas surpris !

Précision : Le Shérif Stilinski portera le prénom de John. J'vous entend déjà hurler "MAIS IL S'APPELLE NOAH !". Je sais. MAIS ! Je n'ai pas regardé la saison 5 en entier, et je n'ai jamais regardé la saison 6. Donc, je garde l'idée de base des auteurs de fanfictions TW qui appellent le Shérif "John".  
Sachez aussi que pour Stiles, j'utiliserai toujours le prénom que je lui ai trouvé : Genimevowski. Merci pour votre compréhension ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Deux mots.

ET SI.

Et si ce fameux soir, où Scott et Stiles étaient allés dans la forêt pour retrouver une moitié de cadavre, Scott avait décidé de ne pas suivre son meilleur ami ?

Imaginez...

Beacon Hills, ville silencieuse.

Une nuit noire, éclairée par une pleine lune exceptionnelle. Un ciel dégagé, une légère fraîcheur ambiante. Une belle maison, d'où provient une musique entraînante. Scott McCall, adolescent aux cheveux longs en bataille, terminait de se préparer pour aller au lit.

Un bruit provenant de l'extérieur le fit sursauter. Armé d'une batte de base-ball, l'adolescent, vêtu de la veste officielle de son équipe de Lacrosse, sortit de sa maison.

Arrivé sur le perron, une silhouette apparut face à lui, pendu comme une chauve-souris. Les deux personnes hurlèrent de surprise et de peur.

\- Stiles ! Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! hurla Scott, reconnaissant Stiles Stilinski, son meilleur ami.

\- Tu répondais pas à ton téléphone, alors je suis venu ! répondit l'ado-pendu. Pourquoi t'as une batte ?  
Scott, occultant l'explication plus qu'évasive de son ami, soupira en baissant ladite batte.

\- J'ai cru que t'étais un prédateur, éluda Scott, grimaçant.

\- Un prédateur ? répéta Stiles, éberlué par la réponse de l'adolescent. Bon d'accord. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais écoute ça, continua-t-il, oubliant rapidement la réponse de son ami. J'ai vu mon père partir il y a vingt minutes, tous les flics du coin sont réquisitionnés. Y'a même la police de l'État !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Scott, ayant déjà peur de la réponse de Stiles.

Ce dernier lui expliqua alors que deux joggeurs avaient découvert un corps dans les bois, tout en retombant au sol. S'inquiétant du fait que ce pourrait être un meurtre, Scott décida de ne pas en demander plus à son ami. Mais ce dernier semblait trop excité par sa découverte.

Stiles continua sa longue diatribe, époussetant sa veste et ses cheveux rasés. Apparemment, c'était une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années. Mais le pire, c'est que le corps avait été coupé en deux, et qu'il en manquait une partie, ce qui en disait long sur l'horreur de la situation.

Mais Stiles, hyperactif, se sentant l'âme d'un détective, souhaitait absolument retrouver l'autre moitié de la pauvre victime. Mais Scott ne se sentait pas de partir à la recherche d'un morceau de corps. Alors, malgré l'insistance de Stiles, l'adolescent refusa de le suivre, le laissant partir seul dans la forêt.

\- Tant pis pour toi mec, tu rates la seule chance de ta vie de vivre quelque chose d'incroyable ! sourit Stiles, avant de grimper dans sa voiture, une Jeep bleue plus très jeune.

Scott haussa les épaules et retourna dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla, se retrouvant en short, et s'allongea sur son lit. Pendant quelques instants, il repensa à son meilleur ami, parti dans une forêt lugubre. Il eut comme un mauvais pressentiment, mais Stiles était débrouillard et surtout, si vraiment tous les policiers de la ville étaient sur le qui-vive, Stiles ne mettrait pas longtemps à se faire attraper par l'un deux. Sur ces bonnes pensées, Scott s'endormit profondément, loin de s'inquiéter pour l'hyperactif.

Arrivé devant la barrière qui délimite la Réserve Naturelle de Beacon Hills, ville de résidence des deux adolescents, Stiles pila brusquement, puis coupa le moteur de sa Jeep. Il descendit en trombe de sa voiture, excité et impatient de commencer . Tellement rapidement qu'il manqua de se retrouver les fesses dans la boue. Il jura, se remit droit et entreprit de traverser la forêt. Étrangement, il n'avait pas peur. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait en vadrouille seul dans la ville ou dans les bois.

S'éclairant de la lampe de son téléphone, il arpenta le sol boueux, tentant de garder son équilibre. Mais un aboiement lointain le fit se figer. Apparemment, pour accentuer leurs réussites de recherche, les policiers s'étaient entourés d'équipe cynophile. Ce qui n'arrangea pas vraiment les affaires de Stiles.

Il se mit donc à courir en sens inverse, tentant d'échapper à l'odorat des canidés. Mais trébuchant, il se retrouva face à un chien furieux. Il se protégea de l'animal, alors qu'une lampe puissante était braquée sur son visage, l'aveuglant sur le moment.

\- On ne bouge plus ! ordonna l'officier, retenant son chien.

\- On se calme ! tonna une voix autoritaire, je connais ce p'tit voyou, il est à moi.

Face à Stiles, un homme en uniforme le regardait avec colère, les poings sur les hanches. Stiles comprit rapidement qu'il avait déçu la mauvaise personne. John Stilinski, Shérif du Comté de Beacon Hills, découvrait encore son fils sur les lieux d'une scène de crime.

\- Salut Papa, ça va ?

\- Si j'comprends bien, t'écoutes tous les appels que je reçois ? comprit John Stilinski, toujours aussi étonné des frasques de son fils.

Stiles tenta de se faire tout petit, utilisant sa seule arme de défense : le sarcasme.

\- Non, répondit Stiles, avant de continuer, moins sûr de lui : j'écoute pas les plus chiants.

Le Shérif soupira. Malgré toutes ces années, il ne se faisait pas à l'idée que son fils ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux de tout. A cause de son hyperactivité, Stiles s'intéressait à tout, sans jamais être lassé. Le problème, c'est qu'il se laissait souvent emporter dans des rédactions hors du commun. Un jour, il avait réussi à commencer un exposé de la Mythologie Grecque pour en arriver à la reproduction des escargots, tout en maintenant le lien entre les deux sujets. Et il avait rendu ce devoir en cours d'histoire.

John avait bien entendu été convoqué par Madame Lotus, l'enseignante d'histoire. Elle n'avait pu que donner un A à Stiles, impressionnée par le travail accompli par l'adolescent. Mais ce dernier devait apprendre à se contenir dans un seul sujet, et surtout, celui qui était demandé dans la matière enseignée.  
John avait discuté longtemps avec son fils, lui sommant de ne plus partir dans des délires incongrus. Hélas, la conversation n'avait apparemment pas servi de leçon, vu que père et fils se retrouvaient dans la forêt, sous la pluie, près d'une scène de crime. Le Shérif demanda alors à Stiles si Scott l'accompagnait, mais l'adolescent lui assura que son ami était absent. Après avoir passé un savon à son fils, John le somma de retourner à sa voiture et de rentrer à la maison sans faire de détour.

Stiles hocha la tête et quitta les lieux sous le regard dépité de son père. Il savait qu'il l'avait une fois de plus déçu. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire tout ça. Il avait en lui toute cette énergie à dépenser, et elle n'était, hélas, pas que physique. Il possédait aussi une intelligence accrue, qui demandait chaque jour plus de connaissances. Alors Stiles lisait, découvrait, apprenait, fouillait, cherchait... Tout pour assouvir cette curiosité insatiable.

Mais alors qu'il avançait à travers les arbres, s'éloignant de plus en plus du Shérif et de ses hommes, Stiles entendit un grognement sourd. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, étonné d'entendre un tel son. Il haussa les épaules, se disant que ce ne devait être que le vent. Mais un nouveau grognement le fit sursauter. L'adolescent se retourna, s'attendant à tomber sur un des chiens des équipes cynophiles. Il l'espérait vraiment. Mais, en entendant le hurlement d'un loup, Stiles se figea de peur.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Stiles, le cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles. Il n'y a plus de loups en Californie depuis plusieurs décennies. Ils ont été chassés par les éleveurs de bétails qui déploraient des pertes d'animaux dans d'atroces mutilations et-

Un rugissement furieux fit taire l'adolescent. Une autre facette de son hyperactivité était sa capacité à parler beaucoup, très vite, sans filtre et sans reprendre sa respiration. Et apparemment, la chose qui grognait ne semblait pas apprécier sa façon de se rassurer.

Alors qu'il se retourna de nouveau, Stiles hoqueta de stupéfaction en apercevant une silhouette sombre et imposante. Stiles secoua la tête, ne croyant vraiment pas ce qu'il voyait. La "chose" s'approcha, se plaçant sous les rayons de la lune, et offrant à Stiles une vue imprenable sur sa silhouette. Face à lui, une créature qui semblait perdue entre humain et loup. Des dents acérées, un regard rouge brillant, une carrure imposante et velue, des griffes luisantes. Stiles recula doucement, gardant la créature à l'œil. Mais la bête, remarquant la tentative de fuite de l'humain, retomba à quatre pattes et se mit à courir, fonçant sur l'adolescent.

Stiles fit demi-tour et tenta de s'échapper, le cœur battant à tout rompre, des larmes de peur déferlant sur son visage livide. Il sentait un souffle humide et chaud s'écraser sur sa nuque, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste de plus, une puissante mâchoire se referma sur son bras droit, plantant des dents pointues dans la chair tendre du biceps.

Stiles hurla, s'écroulant sur le sol. La "Bête" le relâcha et repartit dans la forêt, se fondant dans la noirceur de la nuit. Stiles roula sur le dos, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. Mais la douleur pulsait dans son bras blessé, et la peur tordait son ventre. Il venait d'être attaqué par une créature, et ne savait même pas ce que c'était.

Se relevant doucement, il ôta sa veste, grimaçant à la sensation du tissu tirant sur sa plaie ouverte. Sa tête tourna légèrement, l'adrénaline redescendant rapidement, lui laissant une sensation de fatigue. Il regarda sa blessure, et sentit son estomac se tordre à la vue de la chaire trouée. Ôtant son tee-shirt, il l'enroula autour de son bras, improvisant un bandage de fortune. Il remit sa veste, puis repartit en direction de sa voiture. Il devrait se rendre à l'hôpital pour suturer la plaie, mais comment expliquer au médecin urgentiste qu'il s'était fait mordre par un loup aux yeux rouges ?

Impossible.

Il décida donc de rentrer chez lui, grimaçant à l'idée de devoir conduire. Étant blessé au bras droit, passer les vitesses se révéla être une véritable torture. Passant la troisième, il s'arrêta là, préférant conduire lentement, que de devoir passer d'autres rapports sous la douleur.

Enfin arrivé devant sa maison, Stiles gara sa Jeep devant le garage, descendit du véhicule et tituba jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit, jeta ses clefs dans le vide-poche et monta directement à l'étage pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Récupérant la boîte à pharmacie sous le lavabo, il entreprit de désinfecter la plaie. Le produit sentait très mauvais, faisant grimacer le blessé. Un bandage plus tard, Stiles rangea le tout, enfila un tee-shirt propre, puis retourna dans sa chambre. N'ayant plus la force de se déshabiller, il s'écroula sur son lit,s'endormant presque instantanément.

_Des rires. Des paroles. Une grande famille. Des adultes qui discutent. Des enfants qui jouent. Une journée ensoleillée. Une sensation de bonheur et de plénitude. L'image se floute. Douleur. Peur. Incompréhension. Une odeur de fumée. Le feu. La douleur d'une brûlure. Des cris de terreur. Puis le silence. Un policier qui parle. Des larmes._

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La sueur recouvrait son corps, collant ses vêtements contre sa peau. Son réveil indiquait 06H47. L'adolescent renonça à se rendormir. Il se leva, s'étira, et chercha son téléphone. Il tâta les poches de son pantalon, puis regarda sa table de nuit, mais aucune trace de son portable. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné. L'avait-il perdu dans la forêt ?

Oubliant la douche, Stiles descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il récupéra ses clefs de voiture, vérifia qu'il avait de l'argent dans son porte-feuille, puis sortit de la maison.

Grimpant dans sa Jeep, il s'étonna de ne pas ressentir de douleur au bras. Tant mieux, se dit-il, ce sera plus simple pour conduire.  
Premier arrêt près d'une boulangerie, où il acheta des croissants français et un café long sucré, puis direction le commissariat. Entrant dans le bâtiment, il salua l'agent d'accueil, Lucille, et lui offrit un croissant. Il retrouva ensuite son père dans son bureau. L'homme de loi, perdu dans ses dossiers, ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de son fils.

Il faut dire aussi que John ne savait pas quoi penser de cette affaire. Une jeune fille retrouvée morte dans la forêt, le corps lacéré de coups de griffes et pour finir, un malade mentale l'avait coupée en deux. Qui avait pu faire ça ? Et pourquoi ?

Mais pour l'instant, le Shérif était occupé à découvrir l'identité de la victime. Il lui avait semblé avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part, mais où ? Peut-êtr-

\- Papa ?

John sursauta, surpris par la voix de son fils. Relevant la tête, il remarqua enfin Stiles, debout devant son bureau, un sachet de la boulangerie dans les mains.

\- Ah Stiles, tu tombes bien ! dit le Shérif, se redressant sur son fauteuil. Je meurs de faim !

\- Je me doutais bien que tu aurais un creux, vu que t'es pas rentré de la nuit, sourit Stiles, tendant le sachet de viennoiseries à son père. Alors, ça donne quoi cette affaire ? demanda-t-il, tout en essayant de regarder les dossiers confidentiels.

\- Stiles, arrête de farfouiller dans mes affaires ! s'énerva le Shérif, repoussant son fils. Tu-

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau, interrompant ce dernier. John se leva, ouvrit la porte et découvrit un de ses officiers. Stiles, profitant de cet instant, regarda les dossiers. Il lit rapidement, retenant certaines informations. "marques de griffes... hémisomatectomie*... poil.. . attaque animaux sauvages ?"

La porte se refermant, Stiles recula du bureau tout en affichant un air innocent.

\- Stiles, soupira le shérif, rentre à la maison s'il te plaît. J'ai encore du travail.

\- Alooors, des nouvelles du reste du cadavre ? tenta Stiles.

\- Stiles... répéta John, s'il te plaît. Je suis fatigué, et j'aimerais que pour une fois, tu écoutes ce que je te dis. Je serai là ce soir. Et ne fais pas de bêtises !

Stiles sourit, tentant de rassurer son père. Il sortit du bureau, salua les collègues de son père, puis rejoignit sa Jeep. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la portière de sa voiture, une sonnerie stridente lui vrilla les oreilles. Plaquant ses deux mains sur ces dernières, il serra les dents, tentant de se concentrer pour découvrir d'où pouvait provenir ce son.

Une ambulance passa à toute vitesse, sirènes hurlantes.

Le véhicule s'éloigna, soulageant l'adolescent. Stiles fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, il n'était pas si incommodé par ce son. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue ? Il occulta l'incident, grimpa dans sa voiture, et prit la route vers la forêt.

Garé de nouveau devant la barrière délimitant la Réserve, Stiles hésita. Malgré l'appréhension de se retrouver de nouveau face à la créature, il se devait d'y retourner. L' adolescent descendit de sa voiture et fut rapidement frappé par l'odeur des fleurs. La nuit passée, l'air n'avait pas semblé aussi saturé en parfum. Stiles avança à travers les arbres, son regard vissé sur le sol à la recherche de son portable perdu.

Comme pour l'aider, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Le son semblait proche, Stiles regarda donc tout autour de lui. Mais aucune trace du portable. Il avança en direction du son, ce dernier augmentant à chaque mètre parcouru par l'adolescent.

Stiles le trouva enfin, échoué sur le sol. Il le ramassa, ôta la terre collée sur l'écran et regarda son journal d'appels. 48 appels manqués de Scott, 27 SMS du même correspondant. Apparemment, son meilleur ami s'inquiétait pour lui, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Stiles. Mais alors qu'il appelait Scott à son tour, des bruits de pas le firent se figer. Étrangement, il sentit quelque chose remuer en lui. Comme une drôle de sensation, qui lui faisait ressentir de la méfiance.

Stiles se retourna, et remarqua un homme qui avançait vers lui. Des cheveux bruns, un visage taillé à la serpe, un corps semblant musclé, un air patibulaire sur le visage. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de Stiles, mais ce dernier pouvait sentir son after-shave. Étrange...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? gronda l'inconnu. C'est une propriété privée !

\- Euh... Désolé, j'avais égaré mon téléphone ici et je suis revenu le chercher, s'excusa Stiles, montrant l'objet de ses recherches. Vous vivez ici ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? s'énerva l'inconnu, avant de soupirer. Pars d'ici. Ce n'est pas un lieu sûr.

\- Je sais, j'ai l'habitude de me promener dans la forêt même si mon père dit que c'est dangereux. Enfin, c'est surtout parce que je suis pas très doué de mes mains et de mes pieds et qu'il m'arrive souvent de tomber tout seul. Et puis j'ai tendance aussi à aller me promener près de la maison en ruine. Enfin elle est pas vraiment en ruine mais elle a brûlé il y a quelques années et mon père pense que c'est criminel mais il a jamais réussi à le prouver. Et je crois que je suis encore parti dans un discours tout seul. Désolé.

\- T'es le fils du Shérif Stilinski ? s'étonna le nouveau venu, détaillant du regard son vis-à-vis.

\- Stiles Stilinski ! Enfin, Stiles c'est plutôt un diminutif mais mon vrai prénom est impossible à prononcer, même pour moi alors je me suis trouvé le surnom "Stiles" parce que c'est plus simple à prononcer pour tout le monde même pour moi eeet... je pars encore loin.

Stiles croisa le regard éberlué de son vis-à-vis et se retint de rire. Pour ceux qui le connaissaient, son débit de paroles n'était plus un secret, même si beaucoup n'arrivaient pas à le suivre. Mais pour un inconnu, c'était un moment de grande solitude. Mais alors qu'il regardait plus fixement le grand brun, l'adolescent eut un déclic. Il se souvenait de lui.

\- Attend, t'as bien dis "propriété privé" ? C'est chez toi ? Tu vis dans la baraque brûlée ? Mais les deniers occupants, c'était les Hale, et ils sont- Mais, t'es Derek Hale ! J'me souviens de toi ! T'es un des survivants ! Oh... désolé pour ta famille.

Stiles se souvint rapidement de la tragédie qui avait touché la famille Hale. Un jour, un incendie s'était déclaré dans la grande maison familiale, décimant presque tout le monde. Seul Derek, sa grande sœur Laura et son oncle Peter avaient survécu. Hélas, ce dernier ne s'en était pas sorti indemne : son corps avait été brûlé à plus de 85%. Stiles connaissait toute l'histoire, ayant lu le rapport de police ramené par son père. Stiles n'avait alors que 10 ans à cette époque-là, mais avait déjà une certaine manie à fourrer son nez dans les affaires de son père.

Il se rappelait que son père ne croyait pas à un accident, les corps de plusieurs personnes ayant été retrouvés dans la cave, dont la porte avait été scellée. Mais il n'avait jamais pu prouver ce qu'il pensait être juste, et l'affaire avait été classée sans suite. Stiles connaissait une des victimes, Cora Hale. Ils avaient le même âge, et avaient déjà travaillé ensemble à l'école. La nouvelle de sa mort avait choqué, de par son jeune âge et surtout, de l'atrocité des circonstances.

Stiles revint au présent, sentant le regard fixe de son interlocuteur. Il se racla la gorge, légèrement gêné.

\- Enfin bref, hier soir, je suis venu dans la forêt pour... me promener, et un loup m'a attaqué, mon portable a dû tomber quand-

\- Où était-il ? le coupa vivement Derek, se rapprochant au plus près de l'adolescent.

\- Wow doucement ! s'exclama Stiles, légèrement apeuré par l'homme.

\- Où était-il ? Tu l'as vu de près ? insista Derek, reculant d'un pas pour ne plus effrayer son vis-à-vis.

\- C'était dans la forêt, pas très loin du manoir. Et son apparence... si je te le dis, tu vas pas me croire, grimaça l'adolescent.

Sous le regard soutenu du plus vieux, il soupira et raconta toute l'histoire. Le corps de la jeune femme. Les policiers. Son père. Le loup. La morsure. Tout. A la fin de sa diatribe, il posa inconsciemment sa main sur sa blessure toujours bandée.

\- Tu as été mordu par un loup-garou, annonça Derek, le visage mortellement sérieux.

-... Oook. Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi et-

D'un bond, Derek se retrouva face à Stiles, si près que ce dernier pouvait remarquer que les yeux du plus vieux étaient vert avec quelques nuances de gris. De très beaux yeux. Vraiment. Concentre-toi Stiles !

\- Tu crois vraiment que je plaisantes ? gronda Derek. Regarde ta plaie. ALLEZ ! insista-t-il face à l'immobilité du plus jeune.

Stiles, peu rassuré face à cette montagne de muscles, s'activa. Il ôta sa chemise, releva son tee-shirt et défit lentement le bandage. Pour découvrir que la peau était lisse. Plus aucune trace de morsure, plus de sang. Rien. Stiles frotta ses doigts sur son biceps, mais aucune sensation de douleur. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, tandis qu'il cherchait une explication à la situation. Il se souvenait très bien de cette bête, de ces crocs qui transperçaient sa peau, de cette douleur qui se diffusait dans son bras.

\- STILES !

L'adolescent releva le regard sur Derek, complètement perdu. Il se rendit compte que le plus âgé le tenait par les épaules tentant d'attirer son attention. Stiles cligna des yeux, puis repoussa violemment Derek.

\- C'est impossible, ça n'existe pas, souffla Stiles, reculant lentement. Ce sont des mythes, des légendes...

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, puis les ferma. Avant de les rouvrir, révélant un regard bleu acier brillant. Stiles, complètement hypnotisé par ce regard, s'avança lentement, oubliant toute panique et toute peur.

\- Alors ça, c'est trop cool, murmura Stiles, ne quittant pas du regard les yeux de Derek. Wait, tu veux dire que... je peux faire ça ? Genre, les yeux lasers ?

Derek lança un regard éberlué au plus jeune. Était-il sérieux dans ses propos ? Stiles aurait dû être effrayé, terrorisé, perdu... pas excité ! Pourquoi le loup-garou qui sévissait dans la forêt avait-il choisi cet adolescent ?

\- Et y'a d'autres trucs que tu peux faire ? demanda Stiles, coupant Derek dans ses pensées.

\- Tu vas être plus rapide, plus fort, expliqua le plus âgé. Tes sens vont être sur-développés.

\- Du genre, entendre les sons même lointain, ou sentir une odeur minime ? énuméra Stiles, comprenant enfin tout ce qui se passait depuis ce matin.

\- Oui. Et la guérison, bien plus rapide que pour un humain lambda. Mais ça, tu as pu déjà le constater, continua Derek , pointant du doigt le bras guéri du plus jeune.

\- Awesome, murmura Stiles, le regard dans le vague. Mais si je suis les légendes, lors de la pleine lune, on se transforme en monstre velu et on mange des animaux vivants ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré toutes ces années à lire ces contes et légendes sur les loup-garous du monde entier, les histoires où ils étaient représentés comme des bêtes sanguinaires qui massacraient les troupeaux, mangeaient les enfants , violaient les vierges, toutes ces histoires lui donnaient envie de hurler d'agacement et de désespoir. Mais s'il voulait convaincre Stiles de le laisser l'aider, il allait devoir se montrer patient. Ce qui n'était pas du tout son fort.

\- Il est vrai qu'à la pleine lune, on est plus facilement sujet à la perte de contrôle. Et c'est plus compliqué pour les mordus que pour les loups-nés. Mais avec de l'entraînement, tu arriveras à contrôler ton loup.

Stiles tiqua. "Son loup". Les mots le percutèrent de plein fouet, mettant un nom sur sa situation. Il allait se transformer en loup-garou. Une créature mythique, dirigée par les cycles lunaires.

Il ne serait plus jamais humain. Comment allait le prendre son père ? Cet homme qui avait toujours eu du mal à suivre son hyperactif de fils, allait-il accepter un loup-garou sous son toit ? Et s'il le rejetait ? Et si Stiles n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et qu'il massacrait son père ? Et Scott ? Comment allait réagir son meilleur ami ?

Lentement, il sentit son souffle se raréfier, le bout de ses doigts le brûler, alors que des images de John et de Scott le repoussant, le traitant de monstre, défilaient devant ses yeux. Sa peau le démangeait, son visage était douloureux, alors qu'il se voyait massacrer son père à coups de griffes et de crocs. Son corps s'écrasa au sol, un poids dans l'estomac, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur ses mains. Ses mains griffues. Il hoqueta de stupeur, le stoppant efficacement dans ce qui semblait être une crise de panique.

Il reprit lentement conscience de son environnement, et sentit enfin cette main ferme posée sur son épaule. Il entendit cette voix douce qui tentait de le calmer. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la voix de Derek. Au fond de lui, quelque chose remua. Il avait la sensation d'une paix soudaine, comme lorsqu'il se retrouvait près de son père.

Son père.

\- Allez mon grand, respire !

Stiles releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet du Shérif. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Avait-il vu ses griffes ? Où était Derek ? Et si-

\- Stiles, tu pars trop loin, le gronda son papa. Allez, assieds-toi.

L'adolescent obéit, encore groggy. Il remarqua enfin la présence du Shérif, accroupi près de lui. Le père de famille l'aida à se relever, le maintenant près de lui pour parer une chute de son fils. Stiles inspira un grand coup, et sentit une odeur tellement immonde qu'il ne put se retenir de vomir.

Le Shérif jura, maintenant son fils par les épaules, le soutenant pendant son renvoi. Il ne se posait pas la question de la présence de son fils, sa découverte lui mettant la puce à l'oreille. Stiles se redressa, essuyant maladroitement sa bouche. Il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant la provenance de cette odeur épouvantable.

Et se rendit compte que cela venait de son père.

\- Ça va mon grand ? s'enquit le Shérif, frottant le dos de son fils de sa main.

\- Tu arrives d'où ? T'as une odeur bizarre sur toi, marmonna Stiles, le nez froncé.

\- Je... On a retrouvé le reste du corps. J'ai aidé à le sortir d'un trou, expliqua John, mettant de côté tout secret professionnel. Apparemment, un animal avait déjà entamé le déterrage. Mais, et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'avais perdu mon téléphone l'autre soir dans la forêt. Et avant que tu ne me demandes : OUI, je t'ai obéi ! J'étais sur le chemin du retour quand j'ai vu un lo... lapin, et j'ai sursauté et mon téléphone est tombé, mais je m'en suis pas rendu compte et je suis retourné à ma voiture et voilà.

\- Ok. Bon écoute, je vais devoir retourner au bureau pour remplir un rapport et discuter avec le médecin légiste. Toi, tu appelles Scott. Il me harcèle au téléphone parce qu'il n'arrive pas à t'avoir. Rassure-le.

Stiles acquiesça et salua son père. Il retourna à sa voiture, laissant le Shérif faire son travail. L'adolescent prit la route pour rejoindre la maison de son meilleur ami. Avec tout cette histoire, il avait totalement oublié Scott. Ce dernier devait attendre depuis la veille des nouvelles. Savoir que Stiles était dans la forêt, le soir, seul, avait dû inquiéter le jeune homme.

Mais alors que Stiles avançait sur la route, un visage apparu dans son rétroviseur, le faisant hurler et piler brusquement. Il se retourna et jura en reconnaissant Derek. Ce dernier avait planté ses griffes dans le siège de l'adolescent pour s'éviter de traverser le pare-brise.

\- Nom de... Mais ça va pas ?! cria Stiles, la main sur sa poitrine palpitante. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma voiture ?

\- Je te rappelle que tu as été mordu par un loup-garou, que la pleine lune est pour bientôt, et que tu vas devenir incontrôlable si je ne t'aide pas !

Derek se déplaça jusque sur le siège passager, juste à côté de Stiles. Ce dernier soupira, sentant poindre une migraine. Toute cette histoire l'épuisait, et ça semblait ne pas vouloir se calmer. Il se massa les tempes, les yeux fermés.

\- Écoute, là, pour l'instant, je voudrais juste aller voir mon meilleur ami, le rassurer sur ma survie et rentrer chez moi pour oublier ce que j'ai senti sur mon père. Franchement, l'odeur d'un cadavre, c'est vraim-

\- C'était ma sœur, lâcha Derek, le visage sombre.

\- Oh.

Oh. Stiles se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Il avait tendance à parler plus vite que son cerveau, et ne réfléchissait pas aux mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Et à cet instant, il avait qu'une envie, c'était de disparaître dans un trou de souris. Il osa un coup d'œil vers son vis-à-vis, et croisa un regard bleu-vert hypnotisant. Il redémarra, essayant de se concentrer sur la route.

\- Je vais chez Scott. Tu veux que je te déposes quelque part ?

\- Je t'attendrais dans la voiture. Et ne dis rien à ton pote, grogna Derek.

\- Du genre "hey Bro' ! Devine quoi ? Je suis un loup-garou ! Si je te jure ! Et j'ai rencontré Derek Hale qui en est un aussi ! Comment je le sais ? Eh bin, parce qu'il me l'a montré tiens ! Yeux brillants, les crocs, les griffes, tout comme dans les films ! Sinon, prêt pour la rentrée ?" Oh oui, je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas du tout m'envoyer à Eichen House* !

Stiles gara sa Jeep près d'une grande maison et coupa le moteur. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière, une main forte agrippa sa manche, et le tira dans l'habitacle. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Derek, tellement près qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du loup s'écraser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! Tout le monde ne trouve pas ça "Awesome" d'être un loup-garou. Il existe des gens qui ne veulent qu'une chose : l'extermination totale des lycaons. Ce sont des chasseurs, et s'ils apprennent ta toute nouvelle existence, tu seras buter comme tous les autres. Alors, tu gardes ça pour toi, et tu ne le racontes à personne !

Stiles hocha la tête, abasourdi par les nouvelles révélations du loup-garou. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se documente sur sa nouvelle condition. Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, rassurant comme il le pouvait son vis-à-vis. Derek relâcha l'adolescent, tout en faisant briller ses yeux un instant, comme un avertissement.

Stiles descendit de son véhicule, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait eu légèrement peur. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Derek, mais ce dernier avait disparu. Stiles fronça les sourcils : le plus âgé n'avait-il pas dit qu'il attendrait dans la voiture ? Il haussa les épaules, et frappa à la porte. Il aurait pu entrer comme s'il était chez lui, mais la voiture de la mère de Scott était garée dans l'allée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Scott, le regard ébloui par le soleil. Il remarqua Stiles, sourit et proposa à son meilleur ami d'entrer. Mais alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'escalier conduisant à la chambre de Scott, ce dernier se tourna vers Stiles, et ouvrit grand la bouche, le regard écarquillé.

\- Scott ?

\- Tu... Tes yeux ! cria Scott, reculant lentement.

Stiles eut peur de comprendre. Il se regarda dans un miroir de l'entrée, et se retint de hurler : ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, ils n'étaient plus couleur whisky.  
Ils brillaient d'une belle lueur dorée.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* hémisomatectomie : acte chirurgical qui consiste à amputer le corps d'une moitié, couper un corps en deux... pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le mot ^^

* hôpital psychiatrique de Beacon Hills, pour ceux qui ont oublié ! lol

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
